


Ab Initio

by MBlair



Series: What If? [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A canon-divergent tale: What if James Norrington, instead of Jack Sparrow, saved Elizabeth from certain death?
Relationships: James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann
Series: What If? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925296
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Here is another 'What If?' story, this time set during Curse of the Black Pearl. As the summary says, this explores what would have happened if Norrington had saved Elizabeth after she had her unfortunate incident with a corset and some water. 
> 
> Again, comments are always appreciated! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Ab Initio -- From the Beginning

The sun shone on the Caribbean coastline as the ceremony ended, the sound of drums, and the smell of sea air surrounding everyone in attendance. Though it was early spring, the last days of snow hitting back home in England, the weather on this Jamaican morning was hot enough to make even the locals sweat in their thin clothing. It was a stark contrast from the assembly within, all English upper-class respectability far from home.

Today had been a day long-awaited for the newly appointed Commodore, for his entire career or perhaps even his entire life. The sword at his side was a real, physical manifestation of what had occurred that very morning, as well as the constant congratulations from those assembled.

Ignoring the fact that the people he loved most in the world were not in attendance, along with the love and affection he craved most even as a grown man, he turned back from the Fort toward the sea, spotting a true angel vision in yellow. James took a deep breath to calm his nerves at the sight of her, thinking only of her inevitable rejection of the question he does desperately wanted to ask her, _especially_ now that he finally deserved her.

“Good afternoon, Miss Swann,” he said as he approached her, removing his hat briefly as he fell into a stately bow. The pounding of blood in his ears could only be matched by the beat of his heart against his chest, so much so that he barely heard her reply over the roar, though thankfully he could read her reply in the polite smile on her lips. “May I have a moment of your time?”

As they approached the edge of the fort wall, the only sight ahead being the sea, James took a moment to attempt calming his nerves with the waves crashing into the rocks down below, a death sentence surely if anyone were to fall upon them. His heart seemed to calm enough to not pound a bruise into his chest as he looked up at her again, taking a step closer. “You look truly lovely, Elizabeth.”

A pause. A deep breath.

“I hope you will forgive me and not find me too forward, but I feel I must speak my mind,” he started, looking at her for a moment before beginning to pace. “This promotion has brought into sharp focus many aspects of my life, accomplishments I have made, and those that I have not. One of those being...a marriage to a fine woman. A companion to share my life with.”

He came closer, taking the hand that wasn’t pressed quite securely to the front of her dress, holding it in both his own. “You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth,” he said, willing her to understand what he desperately wanted to say but knew he couldn’t. Not without giving up all sense of propriety between them. Sensing the discomfort on her face as displeasure in him being so vague and obscure, he pulled away and tried to find a way to speak more frankly.

As he turned, Elizabeth dropped off the edge.

Falling. Falling. Falling.

Until she was overwhelmed by the rolling sea.

* * *

It was a mere moment after he heard the splash that James realized where Elizabeth had gone. He ran to the edge of the high walls of the fort, seeing only the ripples of water left from where her body hit.

“Elizabeth,” he exclaimed, yelling out for her as if she would answer. The panic that began to rise in him only increased when her head never appeared above water, making him fear that she wouldn’t be able to fight the current of the incoming tide.

Taking off his uniform coat and stepping up onto the edge, James felt a strong hand on his arm attempting to pull him back. It was one of his trusted Lieutenants, Gillette, looking at him with both concern and exasperation that would only come from a trusted friend.

“Sir, the _rocks_ ,” he said quickly, trying his best to encourage James to rethink his choice. “It’s a miracle she missed them.”

James shook his head when Elizabeth still hadn’t appeared from the water. She didn’t have much time if she hadn’t drowned already. He shoved his coat into the Lieutenant’s arms, squared up, and dove into the sea.

The moment James hit the water, the salt of the sea stinging his eyes in a way that was familiar but yet still uncomfortable, he felt the smallest bit of relief at the sight of Elizabeth slowly falling toward the ocean bottom. She wasn’t struggling, which meant she had lost consciousness sometime between leaving the wall and hitting the water, but it also meant she wasn’t screaming. Wasting precious energy and air trying to fight back. 

He would not, _could not_ , allow himself to think that she was already dead, having hit her head on the rocks or already drowned before he could follow her.

It took only a few strong strokes to reach her, wrapping his arms around her slight frame. It took only one more strong kick for James to realize the problem which would not only compromise her honor in its solution but cause their deaths without it.

Pressing his forehead to Elizabeth’s temple as he tried to swim toward the surface again, he ripped the satin dress from her, letting it fall to the ocean floor. Without the tremendous weight keeping them down, James was able to make it to the surface, placing Elizabeth on the dock before pulling himself up on tired arms behind her. Even after being pulled from the water, she continued to lay still, no movement that would tell that she was breathing.

“Elizabeth,” he said, coming close to lay an ear against her chest, feeling nothing from her lungs but the gentle beating of her heart giving him hope that there was still time. Just as he moved again to begin compressing her chest, forcing oxygen into her lungs as her lips began to blue, James was pushed aside with a gruff “Move, mate. That won’t help.”

Elizabeth gasped for air as she choked and coughed up seawater, turning onto her side with only a little encouragement from James. What seemed to be left of her underclothing, though luckily not the case, lay to the side, leaving her only in obscenely little and left just as much to the imagination. James averted his eyes, out of respect but also for his own sanity. If he allowed himself to imagine Elizabeth so undressed, he would never think of anything else.

Luckily his thoughts were soon turned, the battalion of men from the Fort arriving on the scene, accompanied by Governor Swann. Before James could offer Elizabeth his own dry coat, happily supplied with a shake of the head and a wry smile from Gillette, she was already wrapped up in her father’s, thankfully covered to keep his thoughts from wandering again.

“Are you well, Elizabeth,” he asked her, though taking care not to look too closely in her direction. He allowed himself a glance, however, just in time to see a small smile on her lips.

“I am. Thank you, James. I believe I may owe you my life.”

“You owe me nothing, Elizabeth. It was my honor and privilege,” he replied, coming close for a moment to kiss her hand. They stared at each other for a long second, everything else seeming to fall away, but as in all things, the moment was broken too soon by a shifting and quiet shuffling back toward town. It soon stopped as well with a pistol, pressing into the back of the man who appeared just as suddenly as he wished to disappear.

“I believe thanks are in order,” he said reluctantly, holding a hand out for the rather dirty, scruffy-looking man to take. The man seemed quite reluctant as well, giving James a look that said he knew exactly what a precarious position he was in and wished for anything that would get him out of it, but both men soon shook hands. Once, twice, three times before he tried to pull away, James holding firm to the man’s arm and pulling him closer, exposing a raised brand in the shape of a ‘P’ on his arm.

“Had a brush with the East India Trading Company have you, Pirate?” James couldn’t quite keep the bitterness out of his voice at the question, though it was less with the now pirate in front of him but unpleasant memories. Too many nights of ships sailing away and leaving him behind and days sailing under the harsh and ever-watchful eye of his father, always under the flag of the Company as well as the Crown. Pushing past it onto more important matters, he continued his search for anything that would identify him as more than simply a pirate. “Ah. Jack Sparrow, isn’t it?”

“ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow.”

James looked around in amusement, seeing nothing from him but a pistol, a sword, and some sort of compass. Certainly no ship or evidence of anything other than just the man himself. Surely he didn’t think James was _that_ much of an idiot. “I don’t see your ship, _Captain,”_ he replied, fighting every urge not to look back at Elizabeth and hope to see the same sort of amusement on her face, the twinkle and shadow of a smile that he so loved to see on her beautiful face. “Gillette, fetch the irons. Men, keep your guns on him.”

Soon the pistol, sword, and indeed a compass was placed in his hands, all looking quite battered to the point where James wondered if they would even work if Sparrow found himself caught in a battle. He checked the pistol almost methodically, looking within to find enough powder and ball for only one shot. “No additional shots nor powder,” he began, scoffing almost to himself as he pulled the sword from its scabbard, finding it indeed to be made of steel. “Made of steel, indeed. I half expected it to be made of wood.” And finally, the compass, when opened pointed not north, but directly toward…Elizabeth. Curious. As James looked down at the seemingly faulty compass, he, nor anyone else, noticed Sparrow’s eyes directly on where it pointed.

The girl.

Interesting.

“And a compass that doesn’t point north,” James finished, shaking it a bit before closing the top. “You are without a doubt the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of.”

“And you’re far less threatening than the Captain _I’ve_ heard of,” came the reply, complete with what seemed to be a signature smirk. “Though you have heard of me, that, I suppose, is something.” The sound of the irons clasped upon Sparrow’s wrists soon followed, the pistol at his back finally backing away once he was secure.

Walking away back toward the Fort and the potential of a bit of time for a bath and change of uniform, he barely bothered to look back at Sparrow. He held his arm out for Elizabeth to take as she approached, feeling his heart swell a bit in his chest when she did, taking her hand briefly to squeeze before they left together.

“Take him away.”


	2. Sapere Aude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of a dramatic rescue, James and Elizabeth have a few moments alone. Will an engagement come from it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, this thing happened. Enjoy?

“I suppose I owe you quite a debt of gratitude, Commodore,” Elizabeth said as they walked back toward Port Royal, both soaked to the bone in seawater and yet smiling. “You’ve quite literally saved my life. A debt I doubt I will ever be able to repay.” 

James shook his head before the words finished leaving her mouth, stopping and taking both hands in his own. “Please, Elizabeth,” he replied, the pleasure her name gave him warming him quite thoroughly. “There is no debt. It was my great pleasure.” 

“For I am one under your protection,” she teased, parroting back at him what always seemed to say to describe the residents of Port Royal and very often included both her father and herself. “Or perhaps, you may have a better reason for jumping after me yourself instead of sending a Lieutenant after me. It is not entirely proper for a Commodore, newly minted or not, to dive into the ocean on a whim.” 

“I hoped you had seen by now that you are not merely one under my protection,” he said, finding himself quite a bit shyer now. She always knew how to push a button to turn him from the confident officer he was to a blushing schoolboy with his first crush. “You are far more important than that.” 

That comment, along with the look that accompanied it, was enough to bloom a lovely blush on Elizabeth’s cheeks, one that made James’ heart nearly stop in his chest. _Dear Lord_ was she beautiful, another form of perfection that he would never tire of. 

A long pause occurred before Elizabeth finally replied to that as if she were trying to find the words to say what she should, what she _wanted_ , for Elizabeth rarely did anything she did not truly want to do. Even at the bidding of her father. “I hope you do not find it…an insult if I ask to think on your offer,” she finally said, truly acknowledging his proposal for the first time. To be honest, James hadn’t been sure she had either heard or understood what he was trying to tell her before her unfortunate fall into the sea, but the previous words had swept away the worry in his heart. She had understood what he so poorly was expressing, his regard and love for her, his hope that she would want to spend her life with him just as much as he did with her. 

Giving her a small shake of the head, James brought Elizabeth’s hands up to kiss gently, grateful they were in a largely silent and unoccupied alleyway very near the Fort. It would be very unfortunate indeed if they were to be seen in such an intimate capacity, for him quite as much as her, though the teasing of his fellow officers was quite a deterrent from being detected just yet. “Please do take your time. I wouldn’t want you to make such a decision in haste,” he assured her before letting her take his arm to continue walking again. “I can only imagine what sort of decision this must be for a lady, far more…important.” 

“Yes, quite,” Elizabeth replied simply as they walked, her gaze shifting from him to the stoned walk before them. “I know my father would encourage the match, he has been anxious for me to wed for some time… Though I doubt he would truly care for me to be wed to anyone but you, James.” 

“I surely doubt that… There are many fine men in Port Royal, Elizabeth,” he replied once he found himself able to speak. He knew his own regard for Governor Swann was well known, he thought of the man as like another father – a far more decent one than his own – but the regard seemed to be mutual if he could believe Elizabeth. 

“James, surely you must know how much my father likes you. He may be an uncommonly kind man, but he thinks of you as a son and it is well deserved.” 

James took one breath, two, three before he found himself able to reply. Even then, he felt uncommonly overcome. “I must thank him, both of you, for your ever-present kindness. I doubt I would have found such a happy life in Port Royal without your society and friendship.” 

Elizabeth smiled, squeezing his arm. “Nor would we without yours. It is as has been said many times before, you are a fine man. One which any woman should dream of marrying.” 

“There is only one woman who I would hope of the same,” he replied, the noise and bustle of Port Royal soon overwhelming them. 

*** 

“Sir, Miss Elizabeth Swann to see you,” the voice of a Lieutenant said from just inside his office door, bowing his head before moving aside to allow the very woman entrance. She stepped in just as she always had, with confidence that spoke to her considerable personality as well as her elevated rank. 

It took only a moment for James to secure his quill pen and come to his feet before the door closed behind them. He thanked the Lieutenant as the door closed, leaving the two of them then in silence. Both opened their minds to speak before stopping to allow the other to begin. After a shared moment of laughter, James finally spoke. “To what do I owe this pleasure? Is everything alright?” 

“Yes. Yes, everything is fine,” she replied, her apparent nerves and discomfort giving James pause, making him wonder if there was in fact something wrong and she wishing to spare him or it was something else entirely. “I wanted to…speak to you about your offer. Your proposal,” she finally got out, bringing James’ nerves out as well. 

“Ah… I see,” he replied, feeling everything he has sought to push down since the first, rather disastrous proposal occurred. “Please, have a seat, if you like. I could make us some tea.” 

Elizabeth shook her head as she took the seat directly in front of his desk, the one that was usually occupied by wayward young sailors not beautiful women with his heart decidedly in their hands. “No, thank you, James. I hope not to take up too much of your time, I know it’s very valuable. You have many responsibilities, now more than ever.” 

“I can always find a bit of time for you,” he replied, sitting in the same seat he had previously vacated, watching her nervousness with his own quickly matching and exceeding. Was she here to finally accept his proposal or try to let him down gently, in private? As much as he hoped it was the former, he would not allow himself to hope until she spoke. 

“I didn’t want to keep you long waiting for my answer on your proposal, but I also wanted to be sure I was making the right choice,” she said, standing again and beginning to pace. “You see, I… The idea of marriage was not something that appealed to me, being trapped in a union with the same man forever, how very constricting it had to be. Especially if it was with someone I could not love or respect. How could I allow myself to be shackled to someone like that?” She paused, covering her face with her hand. “Not that I believe that I would be shackled to you, James. You are a fine man and have been a good friend. I suppose what I’m trying to say is…” 

“Elizabeth, may I ask something that might…ease the way,” he asked, standing and taking her hand. 

“Yes, please do.” 

Letting go of her hand for just long enough to drop down on one knee before taking it in both his own again, as he should have the first time he asked the ever-important question. “Elizabeth, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

The question, once finally asked, soon produced the answer. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
